


Quiet moments like this never last long

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nice distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CH1: Germany has ended up reading on a meadow, thinking he'll be alone. Instead of a quiet reading moment he gets Italy and a lunch box (and rain), so things will be confessed and forgiven.<br/>CH2: Germany's cleaning his storage and finds some old stuff, but once again finds himself distracted by Italy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you dear who found the way here! This is my first fic in this fandom, so be nice to me, eh? Unfortunately these lovelies are not my characters and I get no profit out of this. This is made just to entertain cool Gerita shippers. I don't speak English as my mother tongue and this isn't betad, so there might be some misspelling and stuff. Enjoy!

The weather outside wasn’t particularly warm and lovely, for dark grey clouds had hung in the sky three days in a row. But, despite how annoying the weather was it wasn’t raining, so Germany had gathered up his favorite books and went to a meadow nearby to spend a rare day-off. Usually by taking his dogs with him he had verified the presence of good company, but this time all he had was his books. Inhaling the glorious view for the last time he returned his thoughts back to the plotline of his book.

“Germany! Germany!” the blond man heard a familiar voice calling him from distance. Germany calculated that the other man was still a few dozen meters away, so he put his book away sighing, making sure to mark the page he was reading. It seemed that Italy found always a way to ruin his rare, quiet reading moments.

Germany raised his head and found himself staring into Italy’s brown eyes. The other man just keeps on smiling and collapses to sit next to Germany before handing him a small box.  
“I thought you have been sitting here for hours and not eaten anything, so I made you some lunch. And don’t be frightened, it’s not pasta this time,” Italy added noticing Germany’s conspicuous look and earned an amused smile.

Lifting up the cover still suspiciously Germany felt how Italy’s arms wrapped around his torso. Before he was able to turn his head towards Italy, Germany felt familiar lips against his own. Smiling into the kiss he pulled Italy closer, trying to get as much body-on-body contact that possible.

Eventually they ended up lying on the grass, eating the delicious biscuits Italy had made. Abandoned his books and having Italy’s head on his lap instead, Germany twirled that one particular curl of hair that never seemed to lie flat. He felt how the tall grass tickled his bare arms when he changed his position. Italy, waking up from his light sleep, reached up to Germany. The brunette yawned and met Germany’s blue eyes’ loving gaze, when his own was still sleepy.

They were just about to kiss, when a wet drop fell from the sky. Before they could lift their heads high it was raining hard, so they had to pack their belongings and find a shelter. Making sure that his books were perfectly safe from the rain in his leather backpack Germany took Italy’s hand in his own, and soon they were both off the meadow.

It took them a good ten minutes to get back to the village they were staying in, and when they found a shelter under an awning, they were both soaked through and through. Italy, who was now shivering, pressed closer to Germany and was quickly closed in a tight embrace.

“Ludwig, I’m really glad to be back here again. Visiting Japan was fun, but I missed you a lot,” the shorter man confessed murmuring. Because he was standing back to chest he didn’t notice how Germany’s mouth twisted into a small, sweet smile.

“Feli?” he asked hesitating.

“Hmm, _che_?”

“Thank you for coming back to me,” he said softly and blushed, for he was not used to speak this openly to anyone. But then again, living with a certain Italian gets you to break your usual limits.

This time Feliciano turned to face the taller man behind him. Still shivering a little he took Germany’s face between his hands. “And what makes you think I wouldn’t come back?” Perhaps forgetting his ordinary cheerful appearance, Italy sounded dead serious now.

Germany kept silent for many heart-thrilling seconds before inhaling and exhaling slowly. Eventually, he answered.

“During our years together I haven’t been… the nicest to you. I could have treated you better, much better. Honestly, from time to time it surprises me how you still can live with me after all this time.” The confession was something Italy had not anticipated to hear, which left him astonished. Heart beating faster, he thought about all those times Germany had yelled at him for being clumsy; for sleeping late; for being distracted by cats. He remembered how he had messed up Germany’s whole kitchen - just because he had wanted to make pasta in the middle of the night. Without really forgiving himself, Italy noticed how the other had a point. But then again, those had happened before they became a couple. Italy thought about those moments when the two of them had been out on a picnic and wrapped under a blanket together; he remembered how good Germany’s morning kisses felt like; how the blonde seemed to smile only for him even when Italy had messed everything up again.

The rain became stronger and the air colder, so the two men leaned more firmly against each other. Determined Italy wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck and pulled him into a hug.

“ _Idiota._ I will always come back to you, Ludwig. I love you, and if you ever doubt it, I’ll hug you ‘til you're choking.” Something in Italy’s voice indicated Germany how serious he was, so the blonde just kissed Italy’s hair tenderly.

“ _Das muss ich nicht vergesse, Lieb_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to update ;___; The original idea was to the second chapter approximately the same lenght as the first one, but I got carried away... again. I hope you have as much fun as I did when writing :) Once again; I don't own these lovelies, I don't speak native English and there might be typos. And well, yeah, I don't speak proper German, either.

The next morning dawned like a totally new world. The only hint of the last day’s storm was the smell of fresh air and rain. For the first time on three days Sun was shining and the sky was clear blue. Wherever you looked you could see how the world outside was alive and blossoming like never before.

Germany, who had risen up a long time before Italy and had nothing to do, was cleaning up his storage room. The amount of old memories and relics surprised him every time he found a new box full of items, and it made him wonder why he owned so much what he didn’t need.  Without really paying attention to his stuff, he had soon gone through the boxes on the first wall and sorted the items he wanted to keep. Germany checked the time and realized that he was supposed to go and check if Italy had already woken up, so he made a small gesture towards the door when something got his attention. There, on the floor lied an old leather suitcase, which was something Germany hadn’t seen in many decades.

Carefully he took the suitcase in his hands and wiped off the dust. He studied the cover which had taken a lot of damage during years, and remembered how many visits he had experienced with this certain suitcase – with the suitcase that once had belonged to his brother. No way, he thought, this can’t be it. Quickly opening it he checked the first pocket and immediately found what he was looking for. He took the paper out of the case and abandoning his previous intentions, Germany rushed out of the storage without even turning off the lights.

Back in their bedroom he found the bed empty, but a delicious smell of coffee wafted in the air. Germany left the suitcase on his nightstand and headed to change his clothes that were covered with dust and grit. Once satisfied with his new outfit, he made a way to the kitchen and was soon greeted with a tight hug. Pulling back a bit, but never leaving his grip from Italy’s waist, Germany pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket.

“Hier, look what I found from the storage this morning,” he said and gave it to Italy. The smaller man stared the paper blankly, but then his face melted into a wide smile. He raised his head and looked into Germany’s eyes.

“Where did you find this picture?” he asked, never breaking his smile.

“It was exactly where I had forgot it; in that old suitcase I used to carry with me everywhere,” the blond answered and changed his position so he could see the picture, too. “We should frame this; it’s one of those which were not photobumbed by your brother.”

Italy only nodded smiling and pulled away to take the toasts from the toaster. He switched off the coffeemaker and poured two cups; one with sugar for Germany and one with honey for himself. To make sure that the picture won’t get greasy, Italy pinned it on the fridge door. They sat down, sipping their hot coffees.

The two countries ate their breakfast in silence and once they were finished, Germany headed back to the storage to continue his cleaning. Without having anything particular to do, Italy followed his boyfriend and hummed a song that Germany didn’t recognize. Ignoring the almost annoying humming, the blonde turned the lights on while Italy looked around to find something to sit on.

“Italy?” Germany called after finishing two new boxes. He didn’t get a verbal answer, but instead felt how two small hands quickly enfolded around him. Smiling, Italy rubbed his cheek against Germany’s back and said; “Perhaps we should! It’s been a long since the last world meeting and it’d be lovely to have fun with others again.”

“I-Italy, I didn’t even say what I was thinking abo-“ Germany tried to say but was interrupted when Italy added, “Even with Russia, albeit he scares me! He’s always smiling and creeps around without really saying anything. He’s a bit like Canada – a ghost who scares everyone,” he added, now a hint of panic in his voice.

“It seems that it’s settled, then. I’m sure that Japan and France would help us arrange something,” Germany thought aloud, but doubted mentally France’s hosting skills when it came to handle a big bunch of reckless nations.

“Eeh, I’m gonna go and call big brother France then! You know better than me how to talk to Japan, don’t you? He never seems to like my ideas, I wonder why…” Italy laughed and before Germany could respond anything, he was gone.

Being left alone with a shabby jacket in his hand gave Germany a short time to sigh deep before rushing after Feliciano, realizing how bad idea he had given to the other man. Did the brunette really think that they would assemble everyone together? And moreover: where? At their place? Ludwig really didn’t think he could stay calm and just watch when heavily drunk England tried to separate fighting America and France suggesting, that there’d enough of him for both of them. He really was able to foresee how after the fight his living room would be destroyed by the three nations.  Shaking his head furiously to get rid of the scenarios that might happen, he reached the bedroom – only to find Italy finishing a call with France.

“Big brother France just told me he’d be delighted to help us, but only if England is coming and we arrange everything here. Think, Ludwig! Everyone would be under the same roof, and that’s fantastic, isn’t it? I could make pasta and Japan sushi and Russia could bring those weird pancakes of his!” Being completely lost in his babbling, he didn’t hear Germany mumbling a ‘Du Dummkopf, ich bin zu Spät gekommen’.

The rest of the day was spent with Italy at the market, Germany mostly carrying groceries and cursing his husband’s spontaneous nature. He himself didn’t think that throwing a party for all of them wasn’t worth the effort, but seeing Italy so excited about it gave him a reason to be excited, too. So, when the night fell and Italy curled up against him, giving him a goodnight kiss with a bit too much passion, Germany decided that perhaps, just for this one time, having a party with a bunch of pervert and drunken nations could be a bearable idea.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I had fun, did you? Thank you for reading and remember to comment if you want to share opinions or found errors :)  
> (Hier = here)  
> (Du Dummkopf, ich bin zu Spät gekommen = you idiot, I came late*)
> 
> *For some odd reason, in spoken German language perfect tense is used as a past tense (which is used only in literature when telling a story)

**Author's Note:**

> Che? = what?  
> Idiota = idiot  
> Dass muss ich nicht vergesse, Lieb = I must not forget that, love  
> [got a brainfart yesterday; behalten = recall/remember]
> 
> P.S. These give a huge Gerita feels  
> /watch?v=pIKsHh3BFPI  
> /watch?v=3KHJKj9GgsI  
> /watch?v=1ieVrkRzWdc


End file.
